Inquiries go here
by hummingyay
Summary: In which Korra doesn't take Pema's advice, because Mako's distracting her with foolish questions. - Makorra, 1x05 AU


Korra tried to have things normal again following Amon's ambush three weeks ago. Taking a temporary leave of absence from the task force, the young woman threw herself into both probending and airbending, memorizing each play and move to a T.

Mornings would be spent with Mako and Bolin and afternoons with Tenzin. It was a system that Korra quickly adjusted to her days in the big city. It was one of these particular days that Korra had realized (with horror) something about herself.

"Good morning, Asami."

"Good morning, sweetie."

She liked Mako.

It wasn't like this fact were particularly surprising to Korra. Mako was a good guy (in theory.) When he didn't feel like being an utter _dick_, nagging for her to perfect her already kickass bending forms, he could be _kinda, sorta_ nice.

But only a little bit.

He cared for his brother. A lot. Enough to barge in on a secret Equalist rally and drag him home by the scruff of his neck. Korra admired the ballsy move coming from her firebender friend...

...but not nearly as she had admired him the first time she saw him single handedly take out a probending team.

Mako was amazing.

And Korra was irritated with herself for just now starting to grasp this concept of _liking _Mako.

Especially when the jerk had gone ahead and gotten himself a _girlfriend_.

(Asshole.)

Now, Asami wasn't a bad person. She was very polite; actually sickeningly sweet to Korra and Bolin. Which actually made Korra feel the teensiest bit guilty for acting _so _petty.

But whatever.

She'd deal with that after she dealt with these meditation forms.

The Avatar crossed her legs again and pressed her fists together, falling into the pattern of concentrating on her breaths. Meditating - or _trying_ to mediate - began to serve as an escape from her stupid teenage tragedies.

As if Korra didn't have anything else to worry about.

However, with this new issue of _Mako _and _Asami_ and Korra being caught up in her newest infatuation, the Avatar wasn't quite sure who she could turn to now.

Ikki and Jinora both proposed equally preposterous ideas - as if she would actually jump into a volcano - and Pema's advice, though practical, didn't seem like the best option for Korra either._  
><em>

The girl was starting to realize that jumping first didn't necessarily guarantee a happily ever after, complete with strong marriage, three children (with 1 on their way), and a relatively peaceful life.

The Avatar pondered over her revelation up until the first match of the championship that evening, where she, Mako, and Bolin wiped the floor with the Rabiroos. Victory was short and sweet.

"_Wow_, we were really connecting out there in that ring," Mako noted, clearly pleased with the Fire Ferrets' recent victory.

The Avatar glanced over at her team mate and nodded. She sat down on the bench and observed the standing ovation the arena was giving Bolin, who was still prancing about the arena happily. Korra beamed.

"Um, Korra?"

"What?"

Mako stood by the lockers, clutching his helmet tightly in his hands. Korra quickly recognized the look in his face and sighed.

"Yes, what is it, Mako? You can say it."

"Do you..." he hesitated, for what, Korra did not know, but it put her on edge. The waterbender stood, approaching Mako carefully. She simultaneously tried not to focus on how good he looked in those fucking uniforms, but -

'_Damn.'_

- to no avail.

He really was amazing.

A sudden warmth spread through the Avatar's body, and words that she did not dare say quickly began to bubble to her lips. She was feeling good, and since Mako was right there -

Korra knew what she was about to do.

'_I really like you and I think we were meant for each other_.'

Yeah, she did believe it, but was she really going to say that?

"I.." '_Stop it. Stop it. Stop it.'_

The only thing that could really stop Korra from voicing a stupid confession now would be for Mako to say something equally as stupid.

"Do you like Bolin?"

Just like that, the confession stopped on her lips. The question was so abruptly asked that Korra had to verify whether she heard Mako correctly.

"Do_ I_ like Bolin?"

"Yeah. Because he's my baby brother and I -" Mako went off into a full blown tirade that Korra was well practiced in ignoring by now.

Bolin?

_Bolin_?

The question itself was so absurdly posed that Korra could not hold back this time around.

She laughed.

"Spirits, you _are _an idiot!"

Unkindly, Korra laughed boisterously in Mako's face, tears beading at the corner of her eyes. She patted his shoulder condescendingly before leaving her firebending crush in the changing room by himself, Korra's laughs still echoing in the halls. Mako's eyes, alarmed and startled, followed Korra until her dramatic exit.

His lips twitched upwards.


End file.
